Participants in this research study have been diagnosed with chronic hepatitis C. Intron A (interferon alfa-2b) is approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of hepatitis C. The combination of medications is experimental since ribavirin has not yet been approved by the FDA. This research study is designed to: 1. Allow patients to receive ribavirin while more information is being gathered. 2. Compare two dosing regemins of Intron A plus ribavirin to see if there is any difference with how hepatitis C is affected. 3. Gather more information about the safety of Intron A plus ribavirin.